Cody Fitzpatrick?
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Cody is suffering with a slight breakdown after his mother yelling at him, having to live at his grandmothers since Carrie couldn't care for the twins anymore, But Maddie has a plans for him...Really MaddiexCody COMPLETED!
1. Horrible news

Maddie walked ahead of Cody, then turned around curiously, She noticed Cody was carrying his suit cases, Maddie looked concerned,

"Cody? Your mom decided for you to leave the nest?" She asked, Cody shook his head, "I'm going to my grandmothers," He lied, Maddie noticed a sign on his case

"Reality or 'bust'

"Cody wy are you going to your grandmothers?" She asked, "Because ..." Cody had to think fast, "Sh-She's sick." He stammered, Maddie raised her eye brows,

"Really? Well tell her I siad I hope she feels better," She said turning around, Cody couldn't keep it in anymore, "I'm not going to my grandmas.." He confessed, Maddie stopped,

And turned around back to him.

"Really? Well where are you going?" She asked,

"Away from here..." He answered, and walked to the door, but was stopped by an arm on his shoulder, "Away form here? Cody whyw ould you want to leave?" She asked,

"Because..." He answered,

Maddie looked down at him,

"Because..?" She asked,

"Alright, because my mom hates me and everything in my life is a disaster!" He screamed, the whole staff heard, but then went back to their posts,

Maddie turned back to him, "How so?" She asked,

"I got in a fight with my mom and-"

"Woh woah wait, Cody? Faught?" She teased, and pat his back, Cody didn't react, "You were saying?" She asked, "We argued...And she said...Sh-She wanted

me gone..." Cody said, feeling hot tears run down his face, but then quickly wipped them away,

Maddie pulled him into a hug, Making Cody feel awkward, "Cody, im sure this isn't true," She said, Cody nodded, "She said she doesn't have enough

money to take care of zack and I...So she's sending me to my grandmas," He said, "And I got mad..I didn't want to leave..This is the best place Zack and I

Ever lived in, and I didn't want to leave," He said crying,

Maddie looked at him in shock,

"Well, where's your brother now?" She asked, Cody shrugged, "Truth be told, he ran away after my mom and I faught...and now I don't know where he is..

And my mom doesn't know either," He said feeling even more tears fall, "I'm just standing here for my grandmother,"

"And your moms not here to say goodbye?" She asked,

"Well no...She thought it would be to sad, and plus the fight we had.." He sighed, he looked out the door, and saw his grandmother pull up,

Mr, Moseby skipped up to him,

"Well goodbye Cody," He said smiling, he was giggling inside him, "Mr, Moseby.." Maddie growled, Moseby rolled his eyes.

"Oh alright...I'm sorry Cody," He said, and skipped to his counter in happiness,

"Cody this is horrible! you can't leave!" She blurted out,

Cody started walking to the door, but Maddie pushed him out of the way, and ran out to the front,

"Can I help you ma'am?" She asked smiling, "I'm looking for a Cody Martin." A lady answered from the window,

"I'm sorry ma'am there's no one in this hotel by that name, But im sure he's at the other hotel, the St Mark," She covered, The lady waved goodbye and drove on the other street,

"Um Maddie...Why did you lie to my grandmother?" Cody asked puzzled,

"Because, It's either living with her where she drops her teeth in your chocolate milk, or staying with me," She said, Cody smiled,

"You'de really let me stay with you Maddie?" He asked hopefull,

"Ofcourse Cody. I can't let you leave this hotel you mean alot to me," She said smiling, and pulled him into another hug,

_Maddie..._

And broke apart, "You can have the spare bed in my room," She said carrying his luggage, "Maddie its okay I can carry it myself,"

He said,

Maddie didn't have any answer, but continued to carry the bags into the elevator,

...5...4...3...2...1...Ding!

They reached Maddies suite, Cody looked around the hallway, "It's very nice Maddie," He said smiling, MAddie opened her door,

"And this is where you'll be living from now on," She said moving her pillows out of the way, He looked at pictures on the wall,

"I didn't know you liked art," He said moving closer to the painting,

"Yeah I do alot, infact im trying to learn how to pain like thay myself," She said turning her canvus. On it showed a bowl of fruit,

Smudged in colors Cody didn't know that existed,

"Wow Maddie...It looks...um..Uni-"

"Horrible I know," She laughed, And turned the canvus back around. She pulled out the spare bed. "Here's where you'll sleep." She said,

Cody walked over nervously, Maddie sat on her bed watching him approach his new bed cautiously, "Cody, It's not gonna attack you." She teased,

"Is this thing gonna snap and pull me into its dark portal of doom?" He asked shaking, Maddie looked at him wide eyed.

"If you mean if it will snap and take you into the closet..? It can sometimes," She quickly answered, Cody shrugged and sat on his bed.

"It's nice Maddie," He said bouncing, Cody suddenly stopped, he felt something dropped inside him.

"Cody, What's wrong?" Maddie asked,

"It's just all happening so fast.." He sighed, Maddie laughed and gave him a nuggy. "Your something else.." She said rolling her eyes.

Cody looked around Maddies room from the confort of his bed. He noticed Maddie liked, art alot, but he never knew she liked rock music,

"Hey Maddie, I didn't know you liked music." He said looking at her CDs,

Maddie Grinned.

"Well I do, It's just I never talk about it in public," She said,

Cody didn't undestand the names. "Who are these people?" He asked,

"Um, 7 day slumber, Project 86, Demon Hunter, Those kinda bands," She answered,

_These are Metal bands..._

"Hey Mad-"

"Um Cody, I'm gonna go take a shower I'll be out in a few," She said and walked to the bathroom. Cody put her CDs down and looked around,

It's like there's a whole different side to Maddie he never knew about, no one knew about, and he admiered that...

**End of chapter one**


	2. Caught!

**Lobby**

Maddie heads over to the candy counter, "Hey Mr, Moseby," She greeted, Moseby smiled wildly at Madde, "What's up..?" She asked disturbing,

"Maddie, what do you see around you?" He asked, Maddie looked around her, surrounded by staff and quests,

"Staff and guests?" She asked, Moseby nodded. "What else?" He asked, Maddie looked behind her, "Um...A plant?" She asked,

"You really don't see it," He said shocked, Maddie shook her head confused,

"The twins Maddie! They're gone! It's peace!...and quite.." He said with his palm under his chin, Maddie shook her head, "Actually Moseby,

One of the twins are still here, and he's living with me now," She said with an evil grin, Mosebys smile, turned to a frown in just seconds,

"Say what..?" He asked,

"Yup..You know, unlike you I felt horrible about him leaving, so I gave him my spare bed," She said in pride, Mr Moseby had an anger mark

on his forhead,

"V...Very well...Just tell me this, PLEASE SAY IT'S CODY!" He begged, And smacked his head on the counter, "Yeah its Cody," She answered,

He lift his head back up,

"Better then Zack all I know.." He said walking back to his desk, Esteban was heading to the candy counter, "Hello Miss Maddie,

Where's Cody?" He asked,

"At school." She answered,

"Oh he still goes to school? I thought since he is not with his mama anymore he would drop out," He teased. A giggle escaped his lips,

Maddie glared at him,

"Only kidding.." He shrugged, "May I have a candy bar?" He asked,

"Esteban, your working, staff don't get candy." She said,

Esteban pulled out a clean 5 dollars, "Will this cover that?" He asked, Maddies jaw dropped, she hasn't gotten a good pay in a long time,

she snatched the money and threw Esteban the candy bar, "Um..This has nuts in it," He said,

"JUST TAKE THE CHOCOLATE!" She shouted, and hid under her desk, and slid the money in her pocket, "This is going in MY

pocket.." She said with a big grin, and crept back up on the counter surface

Cody walked in threw the doors of the Hotel,

"Hey Cody," Maddie smiled, and reached pulled out a candy bar for him, Cody pulled out his money from his last allowence,

"Oh its alright Cody, just take this one for now.." She said handing it to him, Cody raised his eye browes, "Mandy I gotta pay you,

You could get in trouble," He said,

"By who? Mr, Moseby? Please... Right now all he cares about is Zack being gone," She said taking a bite of her sandwich,

Cody smiled, "Hey Maddie...I just wanted to say..thanks, for taking me and...stuff.." He said shyly,

"Cody, I'de do anything to keep you here." She said grinning, "Well I better go do my homework, cya at dinner," He siad running to the elevator,

London was watching the conversation, and rushed off her elevator, "Maddie, I didn't know Cody was your brother now," She said confused,

Maddie chuckled,

"He's not my brother London, He's just a room mate," She said in displeasure, Maddie threw her 10 bucks,

"The choco moco cream cups," She ordered, Maddie looked at the money, "God really does love me!" She praised, London looked at her

scared,

She threw her her chocolates and rushed off the counter area,

"Maddie, does Moseby know your keeping the money from him?" She asked peeking form the counter, Maddie frowned,

"Well...um...the truth is...Yes," She lied, and got back up, "Oh okay then, well cya im going shopping for the Hotel ball," She said,

Maddie pulled her arm, "Hotel ball?" She shouted,

London rubbed her finger in her ear, "Yeah," She said nodding, "It's tomorrow night, and I found a date for us!" She cheered, Maddie looked at her discusted,

"Did you even check in with me before you met him?" She asked,

"Well no...But your gonna love him!" She said, She turned around and saw her dates again,

"Oh there they are! Jackie! David!" she shouted waving her hands around, London caught Jackies attention. "Hey..isn't that London?" He asked David,

"Yeah, lets go see her,"

They walked across the lobby,

"hey guys, David this is Maddie, your date," She said smiling, Maddie had her eyes on the fool, but she knew something wasn't right about

this guy, she was silent, her lips weren't working,

"Maddie...In this state we say hello.." She said moving her lips, "Hiya, I'm Maddie, I'm really really smart," She joked, Maddie pulled her fingers off her mouth,

"That's awesome Maddie, so do you work here?" He asked,

Maddie nodded,

"So what..Are you like the bosses assistant?" He asked, Maddie nodded,

"No, she works at the candy counter for free," London interrupted her nodding, and wacked her in the back of the forhead,

"Candy counter girl? Can you get me a candy bar?" He asked,

"Ah no, we can't stay here David we gotta get to the mall," His friend reminded him,   
"Oh yeah..we're shopping for a tux for the ball.." He sighed, "You don't like to dance?" London asked,

"Not really..and to be honest, I'de rather shook an old man.." He teased, maddie gasped, "Um..I was kidding," He said winking,

The two boys walked off outside,

Maddie walked behind the counter,

"Are you kidding me with this?" She screamed, London sighed,

"Look, He's a great guy, you just have to give him a chance,"

"He drives a motor cycle!" She said pointing outside,

"I thought teens lke motor cycles.." She said puzzled,

Maddie growled,

"Not this teenager...I had a bad exsperiance..." She sighed, "Ok, so he drives a motor cycle...so what, I bet he wont drive it to the dance."

She covered,

Maddie shook her head, "And I don't like him much...I mean he's nice, but there's something about him I don't like." She turned to the door

and watched them drive off,

London sighed,

"Your difficault." Then she ran off to the limo,

_I'm difficault?_


	3. The walk

Maddie opened her door to her suite, "Cody?" She asked, and looked around her room, there was no Cody in sight, She looked stunned and walked out of the hotel into the park,

"Cody!" She shouted, she looked around the trees, and still no Cody in sight, untell she noticed a small figure sitting on the edge of the fountain, she walked over and realised it was Cody,

"Cody, what're you doing here?" She asked looking down at him,

Cody shrugged a bit, "I decided to get some air...that bad?" He asked looking up at her, Maddie shook her head, "Well no, but you should tell me where your going," She informed, and sat next to him,

"Everything...is just going so fast.." He said looking at the sky, he watched the birds fly freely in the air,

"Yeah I know..Do you have any idea where your brother is Cody?" She asked, He shook his head, "For all we know he could be in Alaska," He joked, Maddie smiled,

"You want some ice cream?" She asked,

"Nah..Icecream reminds me of my mom," He said, Maddie cocked an eye browe,  
"And how so..?" She asked confused,  
"Well, my mom, Zack and I would always go to the ice cream parlor and get something, but when I see my mom get her scoop she gets the same thing, she was always happy with that same flavor," He sighed,

Maddie blinked,

"Stupid reason but yeah...Every moment with my mom makes it a good moment,"

"Do you wish you were back with her?" She asked sitting back on the fountains edge,  
"Sometimes..Sometimes I do, but I always hated seeing her sad, She would be so dramatic,"

Maddie showed a smile and started laughing,  
"It's true," Cody said laughing as well,

"But...at the end of the day, when she would come home from the mall..or the store, or at the end of the day when we go to bed, she would always say we were the best things that ever happened to her, and she would never stop telling us that," Cody turned his attention to the water in the fountain, he drew a smile in the water,

"Wow...At least your mom loved you.." She said,

"Your mom didn't?"  
"Well...I'm sure she did, but she would never show it," She said,

"How come?"

"She was always fighting with my dad...Pretty soon they couldn't take it anymore," She sighed,  
"I'm so sorry Maddie," He said placing his hand on hers,

"It's alright...It's not all bad, there's alot of peace and quiet..." She said looking down at him,

Cody turned away to the sky and laid back on the fountain and shut his eyes, He thought about his mom some omre and his brother, and how they would get into so much trouble before he left, Zack was always the one to lead them into disaster, but he always got himself out of it, and even though Cody would never admitt it...He loved his brother,

"Well..Do you wanna go for a walk in the park?" She asked, Cody nodded, And they got up from the fountain,

...LONG WALK...

"So that's the reason why my mom broke up with my dad.." He said with his hands in his pocket,

"Wow Cody...I didn't know it would sound that bad.." She said frowning,

"Yeah...when my dad said he was leaving..I felt as if I could never speak again, it was just...so fast and like living in a nightmare world,"

Maddie nodded,

"But after a while I got over it...But I would always hope dad would get back with mom someday, and I would be right there to watch it,"  
Maddie smiled, "It's your job to make everyone happy huh," She giggled, Cody shrugged,  
"Guess so, But it never seems to work,"

"Why?"  
"There was always a distraction,"

"How?Who?"  
"Zack," He answered, they both stared at each other and laughed,

"Yeah...I wish I knew where he was right now.." He said,

"Cody...Did you ever think about how your mom would react if she saw you in the lobby?" She asked, He shook his head,

"She might scream in happiness, or in confusion..." He answered.

Maddie and Cody continued walking untell they reached the end of the side walk,

"You wanna go back?" She asked,

"Sure.." He said walkin backwards, Maddie smiled at him fooling around,


	4. Meet my street thug sister

_Ring ring.._

"Hello?" She asked,

"Oh, hi David," Maddie sighed unpleasently,

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but how do you know my number?"

"London.." She growled in the phone.

"Oh nono, David its ok, It's not a bad time," She said,

"Y-Yeah..I'm looking forward to the ball too.." She sighed, She hung up the phone after the conversation.

"Who was that?" Cody asked, Maddie immediantly turned around form Codys voice,

"Oh no one, Just the wrong number," She lied, Cody nodded, "So you wanna watch a movie or something?" He asked, Maddie shook her head,

"But don't you think you should get some rest? You got school in the morning," She confirmed, Cody tucked himself in,

"Guess so.."  
Maddie looked in her hands and started figgling with her fingers, "You want me to read you a bed time story?" She asked,

Cody chuckled, "That's okay Maddie, I'm 13, I think i'll be fine," He said smiling, and turned the other way and covered his face up with his pillow,

Maddie frowned, not in anger, but in sadness. she wasn't looking forward to this dance...Not a bit, she never really had interest in this guy, but she knows her guy isn't far away. she just has to look harder, she has a hunch..

**.morning...**

Cody slumped down to the table rubbing his eyes roughly.

"Morning Cody," She greeted, and threw him a plate of pancakes, Cody looked at his cake,

"Hey Cody, I gotta go visit my sister, she needs help unpacking, mind coming with me? She could use all the help," She asked,

"Your sister?...Yeah sure, I'de like to visit the amazing sister of Maddie Fitzpatrick." He joked, Maddie rolled her eyes,

"Yeah well lemme inform you on something...My sister isn't the kinda person you walk up to and give hugs to, she's well...kinda...Um."

"Mean?" He asked,

"Yeah," Maddie laughed, and sat next to him,

"Hey Maddie, who watches you? Don't you have someone to talk to around here?" He asked,

Maddie started playing around with her fork,

"Well...Not really, My mom and dad never really see each other so they're always out doing whatever just to get away form each other,"

Cody frowned, "Kinda depressing isn't it..?" He asked,

Maddie shook her head,

"Not all the time, I do have friends coming over sometimes, and most of the time im not home, I'm either at school or visiting my grandmother on the weekends. She doesn't have much life in her left.." She said raising her eye browes.

Cody was silent tell breakfast was over,

"So ya ready to go?" She asked getting her coat,

He got up and threw on his, "Yep,"

**?  
**Maddie and Cody walked up to an old appartment,  
"This is it?" Cody asked, He looked around the pink appartment, trash was everywhere, nearly in the driveway, Maddie and Cody walked to the door, She knocked.

And waited... The door finally opened but what looks to be the evil step sister.

"Hey sis.." Maddie said nervously,

"Hey," She said in a raspy voice, her sister looked like a street bad girl..She had the jacket and the peircing,

"Wow.." Cody said, Maddie shushed,

"Um, Karen, This is my friend Cody." She said pushing him in front of her, Cody took a step back,

"Sup.." She said smiling, Cody smiled, but in a nervouse way, normaly he wouldn't hang out with these kinda women,

"You guys gonna come help me?" She asked, they nodded and walked in, Cody took a good look at her house, he has never seen so many leather jackets..?

"As usuall sis your the pack rat.." She said straight up,

"And as usuall your miss goody goody," She said, they began looking at each other eye to eye growling,  
Cody stepped in,

"Okay guys, lets get this unpacking thing done," He said, they both gave a huff and went their seperate direction in the room and started unpacking,

Cody shrugged and went the other way in the back..


	5. Developing feelings

Long hours...

"Okay I think we're done here," Maddie said stretching her back, Cody stretched with her,

"Thanks sis." She said placing the last box in the corner, "Well cya," She siad heading out the door, her sister slammed the door behind her,

"That was a nightmare.." Maddie groaned,

"She seems...Interesting," Cody sighed, "Hey um, who are you going to the ball with?" Cody asked, Maddie snapped,

"Oh my gosh! I forgot it was tonight!" She gasped, she tugged Codys arm and ran home,

MADDIES SUITE

She ran threw her closets,  
"Looking for something?" He asked taking a bite of his bannana.

"I'm looking for my old prom dress!" She yelled, and threw her stuff around the room, Cody cocked an eye browe and shut her door, "This what your looking for?" He asked pointing to the pink dress behind the door,

Maddie had a sign of releif.

"Thanks Cody," She said getting it down, "Hey, who are you going with?" She asked,

"No one, You may not have noticed but there are no other ids in this hotel," He said, Maddie laughed,

"Well, you could always come anyway to serve the guests," She said, Cody thought a second, he had an idea,

"Hey Maddie, do you-"

"I gotta go get ready, I'll be in the bathroom if you need me," She said closeing her bedroom door, Maddie was his only choice, not that it was a bad one, he never really had an interest in Maddie what's so ever,

But...he didn't want to show up at the dance alone,

Cody walked to the bathroom door and gave a quiet knock, but with her in the shower it was hard to hear,

Cody stood there for few seconds and gave up, he walked out of her suite and into the lobby,

"Hello Cody, not causing any scandleisem?" He asked,

"That's Zacks job," He informed,

"Ah," Moseby said smiling, "I've never seen you this happy," He said,

"Well yes, My guests are happy and when they're happy so am I,"

"Yeah right its cause nothings gone wrong in the past few days since Zacks been gone," He growled.

"That too.." He said walking off,

Cody sat there,

"Ello lil blond person," Esteban greeted from behind, Cody turned around startled,

"Oh hi Esteban, shouldn't you be working?" He asked,

"I saw you sitting there and I thought you were sad about something," He said,

"Well..not sad, just thinking alot,"

"About what?"

"Nothing its stupid,"  
"I bet it's not,"

"Alright alright.." He sighed, Esteban sat next to him, "You have my attention,"

Cody took a deep breath, "Well..You know how the Tipton Ball is tonight?"

"Yes," He answered.

"And how we need dates?" He asked again,

"Yess," He said,

"And well..There's someone I wanna ask but that persons older then me, and that person has a date already, but since there are no other kids around here-"

"Your asking me to the dance? It's so sudden!" Esteban gasped, Mr, Moseby looked over his desk, Cody shook his head,

"I'm not asking you!" He said,

"Oh good.." He said breathing,

"I wanna ask Maddie," He confessed, he blushed harshly,

"Miss Maddie? Oh im sure she'd love to go with you, you are how you say, adorable?" He asked,

Cody shrugged, "But I think she's already gonna go with someone else,

Esteban scratched his forhead, "I think...You should ask her now," He said,

"Are you crazy! She'll think im crazy!" Cody shouted,

"Ok ok! Don't ask her!" He said,

"Esteban who's side are you on?" Cody yelled,

"The side that's right!" He cried into the other room, Cody rolled his eyes,

London walked to the candy counter.  
"Anyone here?" She asked looking under the desk,

"Huh..Maddie usually hides down here.." She said getting up,  
"London, she's getting ready for the ball," He sighed,

"Oh okay, can you get me a candy bar?" She asked,

"I don't work here," He said,

"I'll pay you twenty bucks," She said handing the money out, Cody was wide eyed, he ran behind the counter,

"Nuts or no?" He asked pulling out candy bars.


	6. Anger

She stood there looking in the mirror seeing her reflection, she saw herself in the ballroom dancing with her so call date, in her beautiful pink dress. But she would keep thinking to herself how he wasn't the date she wanted, a stunt like man who rides a motor. But she had no other choice, either going to the ball with him? Or working at that time, and she doesnt even get a raise.

_Knock knock..._

"Come in,"

Cody opened the door, his eyes focused on Maddies dress,

"You look pretty Maddie," He said smiling,

"Thanks Cody.." She sighed, Cody jumped on his bed,

"You don't seem really happy," He siad,

"Well...Glad someone notices.." She said brushing her hair,

"It's that guy isn't it.." He said,

Maddie turned to him, "Yes!" She shouted, and sat next to him,  
"I don't like him...and I don't think he really likes me.." She said, Cody looked directly at her,

"You kow yu have pret-" He stopped, he was changing the subject,

"I what?" She asked,

..."Nothing," He said, Maddie looked at him,

"Is there something yu wanna tellme?" She asks,

"Well...I wanna ask this girl to the ball, but she probably doesn't want to go with me,"  
Maddie nodded,

"But..she has a date and...I think she really likes him, but I wanna go with her, even if she is a bit older.." He said as his voice started to fade,

"Sooo, if this girl really likes this guy, maybe soon enough she will realise she isn't for him, and he isn't for her, and sooner or later she will find the guy for her, who will love her forever,"

Cody nodded,

"Thanks.." He said, "You know, I better get going, I'm helping out at the ball.." He got up and walked to the ball room, Maddie nodded,

She got up and faced herself at the mirror,

"Honestly Cody...I'de rather go with you any day.." She said brushing her hair once more,

**Ball Room**

"Hello Cody, decided to help us serve the people?" Esteban asked,

"yeah, I don't have a date so.."  
"Ah, join da club," He joked, and walked to the food table, Cody looked around watching people get ready for their first dance, he wished he was on the floor dancing with his lady, but that lady is off dancing with someone else..

Cody turned to the entrance seeing Maddie,London,David and Jackie, Cody frowned at the sight of David rapping his arm around her should, His hands began to clentch,

Maddie saw Cody in the open, she pulled David by the arm and ran over to him,

"David, This is my friend Cody," She said smiling,

Cody was silent, he didn't know what to say,

"Hey lil man," He teased, Ohh, The sound of hearing that made Cody so mad he just wanted to bop that man so hard,

Cody licked his lips,  
"H-Hi, I'm Cody Martin," He said shaking his hand,

Maddie raised her eye browse, and skipped to the dance floor, holding her lovers hand,

"Cody, are you mad?" London asked,

"No...Just a bit confused.." He answered. and stormed to the food table,

She shrugged,

"Wanna dance Jackie?" She asked smiling,

"Ofcourse," He said holding her hand,


	7. Her confession, His love

"Cody, I can't help but watch you sit angry," Esteban sighed,

"I can't help it..I want to dance with Maddie...But that guy hangs around her twenty four seven," He complained,

He nodded, "Cody, If you really liked Maddie, you would let her enjoy her date,"

"But she doesn't! She doesn't like that guy at all!" He shouted,

Esteban stepped back,

"Well...If your lucky, she may realise it," He turned to the food table, He knew he should be working, but he couldn't keep his mind off her...What if David makes a certain move on her..?

Maddie danced with him for about a half hour now, she got tired,

"Um, Uh-D-David, I'm gonna sit now im a bit tired, I think im just gonna get some punch." She said rubbing her forhead,

"Oh well okay, but if you feel better you can-" Before he could finish, Maddie had already walked away from him,

She turned to the punch bowl and chugged her punch down,

"She stopped.." Cody smiled and walked to her direction,

"How's your date Maddie?" He asked,

"Well...He's not as bad as I thought he would be, I mean, at least he's not drinking or anything.."

"Um Maddie.." He said turning behind her, Maddie didn't see David,

"Where'd he go?" She asked, looking around,

He shrugged,

Maddie stormed out of the ball room and slammed the front door open, her eyes were tearing up at the sight, or her date drinking..?

"David!" She yelled, "What are you doing?"

A burp escaped him, "Want some babe?" He asked handing her the bottle,

She threw the glass bottle on the ground and shattered into pieces,

"I can't believe this!" She shrieked,

"What? You never knew?" He asked, "Are you sure you don't wanna try?" He hicked,

Maddie stamped off to the ball room, not looking back, even when he kept calling her name,

She felt a tug once she entered the room,

"Maddie? What's up?" London asked,

"Look I am done with David! I don't care what you say! I AM THREW," She said clearly, London tugged on her again,

"Why what happened?" She asked,

"I just saw him chugging on some whine! I'm done!" She said walking off, London watched her walk away, and held her date close,

"Jackie..If you ever drink..You'de tell me, right?" She asked,

"Ok?" He said confused, and continued dancing,

Codt stood up immediantly,

"Maddie? What's wrong?" He asked,

"I'm going back to my suite.." She said looking at her feet,

"Why? I thought you were enjoying your date,"

"No..I wasn't.." She said, and ran to the exit, Cody frowned, and ran to the entrance..his eyes were wide at the sight of David, drinking,

"I can't believe it."

Cody shook his head and ran toward th suite,

He opened the door, and saw Maddie sitting at the table with her hand under her chin,

"Maddie..? Are you okay?" He askedmoving closer,

"No...I knew this ball would be a disaster...I just thought he was someone different...I thought he was normal.." She moaned,

"I think he's normal Maddie..Just not like you," He said placing his hand on hers,

"You know Cody...I never wanted to go with him.."  
"Really?" He asked,

"No, I wanted to go ... with you," She confessed,

Cody smiled, looking into her eyes, Maddie moved in and kissed the boy in front of her,

"Th-Thankyou.." He said blushing,

"You wanna go back to the ball?...And mauybe, dance with me?" She asked holding his hand, He nodded,

"I'de like that," He said, they both were holding hands all the way there, and had their first dance.

Who knows where this could lead too...


	8. Horrified, yet tear jerking moment

_After a good 5 years Maddie and Cody started hanging outmore...Pretty soon they started dating, but they went slow on it, they didn't want to rush, So a while after that, Maddie and Cody got married and had their first child, and soon lived on their own with their child in Boston in a small appartment, He didn't have plans for this...But it was worth it, A couple at only 18, they were going strong, had nothing wrong coming their way,_

"Morning," Maddie greeted handing him some coffie,

"Hey Maddie, I think im going to the store later, I need to get some new belts," He said, with a sip of his coffie, he let out a mumbled, and read the paper,

"Alright, I'm taking Alvin to grandmas, he needs time away from this small appartment.." She sighed, and lift her child up,  
"Say goodbye to daddy Alvin," She said waving his hand around, Cody smiled, he never imagined having a son as cute as this, or having a son at all,

"I better go...It's gonna get crowded, cya honey," He said kissing her lightly, and kissed his son on the forhead, he stormed off to the car,

Maddie waved goodbye watching her husbend drive away, Alvin just smiled,

The whole ride Cody was talking on his phone about his new job, and nearly ran over a red light...

But on his way to the shop, he noticed an old building in the ally way, regretting his curiousity, he got out of his car and walked down that ally way,

I shouldn't be here...The stores gonna close soon...He thought,

But he couldn't stop walking, he ran into an old door on the side, yet it was locked, he looked threw the window and saw bars and chains on the floor, He knew it was a jail, but that didn't surprise him, he had to get back on schedual, so he turned to the direction of the car, and started walking, but about halfway there he stopped, and turned back around,

He wanted to see who was in there, He remembered teasing his brother when they were 13,

Couldn't be possible...It's been five years...He could be in another jail, or even living in a nice house with a lovely wife, but he was still curiouse,

So, what the heck, he walked to the front entrance and knocked on the door,

"Hi um, can I come in?" He asked, the cop was concirned, someone wanting to come IN jail...? Unless he was wanting to release someone, but its been 4 years since someone released, no one ever comes around here,

"So How many people do you have in here?"

"Oh, I'de say about 10. This jail is old, Most jails in boston are full...but this one is hardly spotted due to the fact of no rent.."

He shrugged, Cody decided to look around, but seeing nearly weightless people behind bars wasn't his idea of interesting,

He was reaching the end of the room, and saw nothing, he knew his jokes were only for fun when he was 13, but he wouldn't do anything this drastic,

So he sighed and walked to the door, not wanting to look back, he heard something coming from the back of the room,

_...Caugh..._

He turned around facing the room, still the same, Probably someone sick..Cody looked around once more, and saw nothing different, his curiousity led him to nothing but a normal jail, he decided to turn back,...Untell he saw some pale hands grasping onto the jail bars,

Cody was a bit startled, he was worried he'd have to look at his face, and how hideously horrible it may look, these people hadn't bathed or ate much in years, due to the lack of care,

Just then, he remembered he had some bread in his pocket from breakfast after he stormed out of the house, he slowly approached the jail bars, it was so dark thou he couldn't see a thing! but what releif to him he didn't have to see the ugly..

"Um, sir, are you hungry?" Cody asked, trembling,

"Well ofcourse im hungry! last thing I ate was cheese 3 years ago!..." He shouted, his voice sounds raspy, his hands still clinging on the bars,

Cody held out his hand, Cody did not see it but he cuold tell the man was very happy, the man took the bread and shoved it in his mouth,

"I haven't tasted something so good since I was 13.." He sighed, That was when Cody jumped inside him,

"13...?" He asked, "Wh...Wait, you've been in here since you were 13?"  
"Yes...Ever since...I fought with a young man, we were fighting for some ...Dry cerial... But at that time I didn't have a home, I left my home," He said,

"Where did you live?" Cody asked, regretting already his question,

"Let's see...I-I lived in a hotel...A hotel with many workers...and my brother..and my mom.." He said, as he let out a loud caught, Cody heard more than enough, he knew who this guy was, but he decided to ask some more question just to tell him what he wants to hear,

"What was your brothers name?" He asked,

"His name was...um...I think..."  
"Can't remember?" He asked,

"I'm sorry...I think ... Cody," He answered finally, licking his lips from the after taste of bread,

Cody eyes were wide, he ran up to the bars and grasped on them tightly,

"Cody Martin?" He yelled,

The man came out from the shadows,

"Why yes..he was my twin brother.." He said, looking at his twin brother was the most horrified thing he had ever seen, his face was so thin it almost looked as if he had no cheeks! all was bone, and his eyes were so big, almost as big as his ears,

his ears were red, nd his hair was messed up, being only 18, he looked 40,

"Zack...?" He asked as he was tearing up, he nodded,

"Infact...you look like him.." He said, still confused,

Cody gripped onto his twin and hugged him tightly, his tears were running off him, and onto the boys coat,

"I can't believe it.." He whispered,

"Hold on man...I understand your sad but lets get this straight, im not gay ok," He teased, Cody laughed,

"Zack...When you left the Tipton, I thought I was never gonna see you again, and now..I just wish that never happened..." He said, Zack wipped the tears off his brothers face,

"Well im here now aren't I?" He said smiling,

He nodded, still crying, he hugged him between the bars again.

"Zack...How much is the bale?" He asked,

Silence...

"What?" He asked unsure,

"I'm gonna get you out of here," He said more seriouse,

"Cody, im glad your willing to help but," He scoffed, "Look at me...A few weeks from now and I'll probably be over with...why be free now when I have alittle longer to live..?" He asked,

Cody with a more angry look, stamped his foot,

"I don't want to hear that! I wanna here joy! I wanna hear you saying! "I'm gonna leave this heap and be free! So long suckas!" He yelled, Zack focused on his shoes,

"Even if you got me out..there's no way you could help me. I don't have a home, and, I already feel dead," He said caughing,

"There's something I can do, I can make you feel like your apart of the family again,"

Zack shrugged,

"I'm lucky to have a brother who cares..Not many brothers feel that way," He said, Cody could feel his cheeks heat up,

"Um..ok, I'll be back tomorrow to get you out, think you could last one more night here?" He asked,

"Yeah i'll be fine, but could you make it tomorrow afternoon? Cause I hear their serving breakfast tomorrow finally." He said, Cody nodded,

"My wife will get things ready for you,"

"Cool, so who's your wife?"

Cody was silent,

"Well?" Zack asked again,

"Um...I'll cya tomorrow Zack," And with that, he ran out of the building and into his car, rushing home.

End chapter!


	9. My childhood crush?

After a sleepless night, Cody rushed to the Jail, forgetting about the lunch thing...And his wife, forgetting breakfast and everything else, ever since yesterday all Cody could think about was Zack, I guess you could call it brotherly love..?

Cody smacked threw the door to the cops desk,

"Hi um...I'm that guy, from yesterday? Remember?" He asked,

"Oh yeah..What're you doing back?" He asked throwing some work files away,

"I'm here to set my brother free," He said handing him the money of 3 grand,

"I'm surprised someone like you has this kind of money.." he snagged it, Cody took a deep breath,

"Well alright then, let's go release your friend," They both opened the door to the darkness, Cody didn't want to go back in here..It was like a portal to Hell,

"This him?" He asked pointing to a young, skinny man, sittong on the corner of the celler,

"Yeah, yeah that's him!" Cody said more louder, the cop placed his keys in the hole and turned his hand, the jail bars made a loud _screech _as he opened it, Cody ran in and lift his brothers chin up,

"Zack...Are you alright?" He whispered,

The blond opened his big blue eyes and saw his brother right in front of him,  
"You did come back.." He said, not enough strength to even smile,

"Ofcourse.." He said lifting him up, he didn't have enough strength to walk, so Cody helped him to the car,

"Have a good day," The man said, and waved goodbye to the boy who was the first to come in 4 long years...

Cody set his brother next to him, strapping h im into his seat belt,

"Where'd you get the car..?" He asked,

"It was my 16th birthday gift, I bought it for myself," He said smiling, Zack didn't say anything after that, Cody pulled out of the entrance to the ally way and onto the road to his house,

The whole car ride was quiet..Cody didn't want to say anything to Zack untell he got home.

And Zack couldn't say anything,

**Appartment**

Cody never relised there were many stairs...  
"Oh man.." He whinned,

"Cody, I can carry myself now, you can just go up there, I'll get there," He said,

"No nu uh, What if you fall off the stairs to the ground and crack your head open?" He asked, Zack soon felt unsure after that comment,

"Here..Lemme..Erm...ugh.." He struggled getting hold of his brother, he rapped his arm around him helping him walk up the steps,

"Cody," He started, soon stopped walking,

"Yeah Zack?" He answered turning his head,

"Thanks..." He said, not turning to him, but soon kept on walking, Cody just felt his heart jump out of his chest, soon they could have the twin bond they always used to have,

...After a good long fifteen minutes, the twins finally made it up the stairs, Cody unlocked his door and came home to silence,

"This is it?" He asked,

"Why?" Cody said unsure,

Zack sat on the couch tierd,

"So, where's your wife you've been talking about?"

Cody sighed,

"Okay look, before I say anything I just wanna remind you I set you fr-"

Maddie opened her bedroom door hearing Codys voice,

"Cody your back! How come you ran out on me this morning?" She asked,

Cody was starting to swett, Maddie turned her attention to the man on the couch,

"Cody, who's that?" She asked, Cody walked over to his brother,

"M..maddie, This, This is Zack, remember my twin brother?" He asked, stepping back away from them both, Zack got up, but soon lost his grip, and fell to the floor, Maddie gasped and rushed to help him, they soon found them staring at each other,

"Maddie...Fitzpatrick?" He asked,

She nodded shockingly,

"It's been 5 years...To me, that's an eternety," He said moving closer to her,

"Alright ok ok!" Cody said moving between them, knowing what could have happened, he soon felt uncomfortable,

"Wow Zack...Where have you been?" She yelled,

"I''ve been in...jail.." He hesitated, Maddie got up moving next to Cody, "Come again?"  
"Jail, I've been in jail," He answered again,

"What did you do?"

"It's a long story," Cody interrupted, Silence came apon all three,

"Maddie, I need to make some breakfast for Zack, where's Alvin?" He asked,

"Alvin?" Zack asked,  
"My son."

Zack was silent again,

"Um, He's at my moms again, I needed some quiet time with all the yelling..he was really upset when he saw you leave, without saying goodbye,"

Cody sighed,

"Would it be alright if I went to the mall?" She asked, Cody handed her some money,

"Thanks," She said happily, and kissed her husbends lips, and stormed out the door,

Zack watched in disgust,

"Wanna eat something?" He asked smiling, Zack rushed to the kitchen table, Cody walked to the kitchen counter and pulled out some soup,

"Soup..? That's what im eating?" he asked unsure,

"Well yeah...We don't wanna feed you anything to rough, you gotta eat something easy first before you start eating a fiest," He joked, Zack shrugged, he really didn't care what he ate, as long as the cramps in his tomach stopped, he didn't care,

..._Beep beep beep beep._

The microwave beeped, the soup was done, Cody took the bowl and walked over to the table, Zack felt himself drooling, Cody sat next to him watching him gulp down his soup, he had never felt so sad for him in his entire life!

"Hey Zack...When you were behind bars, did you know someday I would come for you?" He asked,

Zack stopped, and placed his spoon next to him,

"I did at first,...but, years went by...I just didn't know after that," He answered, "but I never gave up my hope on being set free,"

Cody smiled, "That's good to hear,"

Zack started eating more soup,

"And Zack, are you mad about Maddie?" He asked, Zack didn't answer after gulping down his soup,

"He was my childhood crush Cody, and is it so wrong to still like her?" He asked, not apart of the question,

"Um...I guess...As long as you know im still married to her,"

Zack felt a grin come apon his face, and continued eating the soup,

"Zack after this...I think its time I introduced you to, the shower," He said, Zack was wide eyed,

"What..?" He asked,


	10. Brotherly bonding,brotherly love

The bathroom was filled with steam, it was warm, Zack waited outside of the bathroom, waiting for Cody to say 'ok', He was looking at the walls, they were full of pictures, not a sigle space on the wall, most of them were pictures of him when he was young, and slways next to his pictures, there was always a picture of Alvin next to him, but there was one picture that caught his eye,

A small picture of his brother, Zack, in black and white, smiling happily at age 13,

Zack smiled lifting the picture to his eyes, that picture was taken at his middle school,

He placed the picture back down on the desk,

"K Zack it's ready for ya," He said opening the door, Cody walked out closing the dooor behind him, Cody jumped on the couch watching some TV waiting for Zack to come out,

Didn't take long before Zack came out,

"That was fast," He said,

"Yeah..I didn't want to get all pruney.." He joked, and jumped next to him, they were quiet,

"It's like...we're 13 again.." He stated,

Cody nodded,

"Hey, you wanna go do something?" He asked, "Maybe..go to the park or something? Throw the ball back and forth? The kind of stuff we used to do?" Zack asked as he sat up,

"Sure..." Cody answered, they both got up, Cody grabbed his old football in storage and ran out to the car where Zack waited,

"Ready?" He asked throwing sun glasses on him,

"These are nice.." He said looking threw them,

"I know..I got them at the dollor store," He pushed the gass pettle and drove out of the driveway, and into the streets. Zack always loved the wind blowing across his face, he even loved the sting of the wind slapping against his face, and the bangs as well, almost like he was flying,

The car stopped and boys jumped out,

"Go long!" Cody yelled, Zack ran acouple feet, Cody threw his arm back and watched the foot ball fly out of his hands, Zack ran back farther and leaped for the football, and land on the ground, he got up and threw it back to his brother, they pretty much did this none stop all afternoon untell they were tierd,

After an hour throwing it back and forth...Cody got tierd and had to rest..

"Hey, The longest you ever played football was 15 minutes.." He said throwing him the ball, Cody laughed,

"Yeah well.." He stopped talking,

Zack was silent too, they both sat there awkwardly,

"Hey um Zack...When you were in jail did you ever think of mom?" He asked,

Zack turned to him immediantly,

"Well...sometimes, Sometimes I think of us being together again, and how she would sing almost everynight, and when maddie used to baby sit us,...and I would never forget what she said to us before she left for somewhere.."

..."What?" Cody asked,

Zack turned to him once more,

"I..I-I.." He just couldn't let it out,

"I love you?" He interrupted,

"yeah.." He said turning away, "I do miss her, don't you?" He asked,

"Alot...she was the only person who really knew us,"

"Yeah.."

Silence set apon them once more,

"Ever Married?" Cody asked, even though he didn't want to ask,

"Well no...I've been in jail really ever since I left...But I never gave up on Maddie, I knew I would see her again someday, I just never thought of her being married to you.." He saif as his voice started to fade,

"Hey Zack, do you believe in brotherly love?" He asked,

Zack was silet, he decided not to answer this...but with a simple, "Why?"

Cody pulled him into a tight hug and didn't let go,  
"It's almost like im finally reunited with my brother.." He said holding him tighter, like he was some kind of stuffed animal.

Zack was paralized, after 5 minutes Cody let go,

"um...Sorry if that was weird.." He said blushing,

"It's okay, I had to deal with weirder," He teased, They both smiled at each other and decided to go home,

**End Chapter**

_Do I sence some ZackxCody fluff..:P NO! lol..sorry, Cody married to Maddie, but who says there's no such thing as brotherly love?_


	11. Not wanted?

"We're back," Cody said, shutting the front door,

"Hey guys," Maddie greeted,

"Hey Mad-" Maddie pushed Zack before he could say anything, She walked up to Cody and kissed him lightly,

"Guess what, we're moving!" She cheered, Cody mind started to race,

"M-Move?" He asked surprised,

"Yeah we're moving," She said again, Cody sat down on the couch,

"But we've only been living here for a year," He sighed,  
"But I've found somewhere better," She said handing him the form,

"Hotel...HOTEL?" He asked shocked,

"Yeah! They got room service. great food, wonderful rooms, everything we dream of," She said, Cody turned to his brother, but Zack was quiet,

"Hotel huh..." He mumbled, He read the paper, "Tipton Hotel?" He asked, Maddie nodded,

"I guess..." He said,

"Oh yes!" Maddie cheered, and jumped on Cody and started making out with him, Zack watched them work...

"Um ok, you have a guest here?" Zack asked again, Maddie pulled away from Cody,

"Sorry.." She said flipping her hair out of her face,

"I guess well tell Alvin, we're all living in a hotel..Just like when we were young.." Cody said amazed,

Zack nodded,

"Right...Before...Hey Um Cody, A word?" She asked, Cody shrugged and moved to Maddie room, she locked the door,

"Um, Cody, we only have a suite with 3 rooms...there's no room for Zack," She whispered,

Cody looked at his hands,

"We can make room, Cody can sleep on the floor or something, Maddie we have to take him with us," Cody said more seriouse,

She did a long sigh,

"He's family.." He said again, Maddie rolled her eyes,

"Fine fine, but he better not flirt with me the whole time," She groaned, and walked out of the room,

Cody fallowed her,

"Hey Zack, you wanna come live with us at the Tipton?" He asked,

Zack was silent, he didn't answer,

"Zack?" He asked again.

"No," He answered, and walked into Codys room and locked the door, Cody was shocked and ran to his door,

"Zack! Zack open the door!"" He shouted form the otherside, and started banging it, and pulling the knob off, Maddie watched, she couldn't help but laugh inside her.

"I could use some help here!" He shouted, Maddie scoffed, but walked over to help her husbend, but the door didn't budge,

Zack sat on his bed looking out the window, frowning and pouting,

"Zack please open up!" He yelled, "Why don't you wanna come?"

"Because...Our mom is there," He said,

"Isn't that a good thing!" He yelled,

"No.." He sighed to himself.

"We should just leave him alone,"

"But he's in YOUR room," She stated,

"Yeah but, I think we shuld leave him be, everything is just happening so fast, by the way, you really should have checked in with me before deciding on moving." He said walking to the kitchen, Maddie let out another scoff,

"Well excuse me! But what we're doing is good for us all, we need space, and moving to the Tipton will help Alvin have conversations with the children in day care," She said,

"Well yeah, but what about my brother? My twin brother? He just got here, and you don't seem to enjoy that," He said,

"Ok I will admitt, when Zack came here I didn't know what to think, maybe its because I thought you'de care about him more then your family, I dunno, but what I do know is he needs to toughen up, because life is a never ending road," She said raising her voice,

"He's been in jail almost his whole life..." Cody growled,

"Oh please..Only 5 ..." She corrected,

Zack was listening on the otherside of the door,

"Just give him a chance, he probably doesn't know what's going on at this time, I mean just today he saw day light!...It would help if you could just back me up here!" Cody yelled,

"Fine! But don't exspect me to baby him!" She screamed, she stormed to her room and slammed the door shut,

Zack heard everything, he moved away from the door and jumped on his bed, some tears slid down his face,

..._Knock knock.._

"Cody, may I come in please?" Cody asked in a tender tone, Zack turned around and let the boy in,

Cody smiled after hearing the creeks from the door knob open, but was being torchered inside him from the look on his face,

"Are you okay?" He asked, Zack sat on his bed again looking out the window,

"Does Maddie hate me for living with you?" He asked,

Cody shook his head and sat next to him,

"No...She doesn't, I thin its because everything is happening so fast...and we're all a bit stressed," He answered,

Zack rubbed the tears away form his eyes,

"And Zack, its not your fault," He said turning to him, "I would give up my whole family for you to stay with us again," He confessed,

Zack turned to him, his eyes were red and shining, Cody smiled, He soon felt like he was the older brother,

"Thanks.." he said,

Cody pat him on the back, "That's what brother are for." He said getting up,

"Um, you don't really have anything to pack do you?" He asked, Zack shook his head,

"Okay, but once we get to the Tipton we're gonna shop," He said shutting the door. Zack in the same posistion, looked at the sky threw the window.


	12. Look who it is!

Zack watched his brother make his bed, "Does it take you this long?" He asked impatient,

"Well not really...sometimes it takes an hour," He laughed, He rolled his eyes,

"Hey, why does Maddie have her own room?"

"Because she doesn't believe sleeping with your husbend,...or anyone, is natural," he smiled, Zack was disturbed,

"Hey wait..." he said looking at him, and thought for a sec,

"You can sleep in my bed," He said pulling away the blankets,

Zack was puzzled, "Are you seriouse?" he asked,

"Well sure, I mean you don't have anywhere else for the time being...I can just sleep on the couch," He said walking to the closet,

"You sure?" Zack asked unsure,

"No trouble at all bro," He said, he ran to the living room and threw some blankets on the couch,

"Your going to bed now?" He asked,

"Yeah..im tired..I got alot of packin tomorrow..." He said pulling the covers over him, Zack walked over to him slowly, and bent down to his ear,

"Night Cody.." He whispered, and walked to his brothers room, and shut the door behind him, Cody smiled to himself, and fell into a deep sleep...Maddie and the baby in the other room were the same,

And Zack...Had alot running around his mind before he actually got to sleep,

**Morning**

Zack stumbled outta bed and opened his door,

"Morning Zack," Cody greeted, "Maddie made you some breakfast,"

"Mmmhmm.." Maddie said, her attitude was on..

"Thanks Maddie," He smiled, Madde raised an eye brow and moved next to Cody,

"Zo Zack, I only have a few things to pack, then we can head over to the Tipton," He said, Zack nodded,

"Hmmhmm..Um Zack, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, Zack got up and fallowed her to her room,

"It's great your gonna live with us, but since you are, I think we should set some family rules," He said smiling,

"Rule? what kind?" He asked confused,

"Well...for one, You need to stop taking up Codys time, He has alot to do," She said,

Zack nodded,  
"Second, You gotta stay away from Alvin,"

Zacks jaw opened in shock, "How come?" He asked,

"Well...I don't want Alvin to get the idea YOUR his dad, he's so young and with you guys being twins and all," She explained,

Zack nodded slowly,

"Y...Yeah I guess.." He said frowning,

"And one more thing...Don't try and flirt with me because..I wont allow it," She said more seriouse, and walked into the living room,

Zack stood there embaressed, and confused, but didn't focus on it for too long untell Cody called him,

"You ready to go?" He asked,

Zack nodded, and help Cody take the last box out, and shoved it in the truck,

"So..the Tipton hotel...Wonder if Mr, Moseby is still alive.." Zack teased,

"Maybe he'll tell us not to play ball in the lobby," cody smiled, Zack looked at him smiling wider, Cody caughed,

"Um ok, Let's get going shall we?" He said jumping into the truck,

"Hey Cody,"  
"Yeah Zack?"  
"Where''d you get the truck?" He asked,

**Tipton hotel**

"Wow...this hasn't changed a bit," Zack said admiering the candy counter,

"Yeah...Let's focus on unpacking," He said patting his brothers back,

"Well well well look who it is," Moseby said in a low voice, Zack and Cody gasped,

"Mr,Moseby!" They shouted, and ran over to hug the man,

"Erm...em...um..n..na...Ok...This-This is awkward," He said shaking,

"Mr,Moseby!" Zack yelled,

"Your still alive!" Cody finished, Moseby made a dry look,

"Yes...yes I am.."he growled,

"Now listen boys, I know you live here now but lets set some lobby rules shall we?" He asked, Zack and Cody sat in front of him,

"No football in the lobby, no shouting in the lobby, no fighting in the lobby, no anything you used t do when you were 13!" He said, "Understand?"  
"Loud and clear," They both said, He walked away, as Zack and Cody were heading for the boxes, they ran into someone,

Zack froze, Lookin at his mother runnin across the lobby,

"Cody..who does that look like?" Zack whispered, Codys eyes were wide,

"That's mom!" Cody yelled, Their mom heard them and turned around, but Zack and Cody hid behind he luggage,

"She still lives here..!" Zack whispered,

"Guess so...she could never offored a house!" He said,


	13. Like another world

"What are we gonna do?" Zack panicked,

Carrie turned around as she heard voicees from behind the luggage cart,

"Someone behind there?" She asked,

The twins slowly popped up from the cart smiling nervously, Carrie dropped her purse in shock,

"H..Hey mom.." Zack said with a small wave, "We're glad you still live here," Cody finished,

Carrie stood there amazed and confused,

"How did...why did?" She was stuck,

"We're glad to see you too mom," Cody said smiling,

"Ahh Carrie...Reconize them?" Moseby asked raising ay eye browe,

"Yes..yes I do," She answered, breathing heavily,

Cody and Zack stood there,  
"My boys!" Carrie yelled, and grabbed her sons heads and ruffled their hair roughly,

"Wow mom..you really did miss us," Zack said surprised,

"Well I missed you! Why wouldn't I?" She asked,

"Because when you told us you were gonna-"

"Yeah k, The past is behind us now, what matters now is your here at last!" She said hugging them tighter,

"And I can't believe it.." She said as she started to tear up,

"Mom...!...Not in public.." Cody moaned,

"You both look great! So what have you been doing with yourselfs?" She asked,

Zack turned to Cody nervouse,

"Well...I married Maddie and we have a son named Alvin, and I work at a belt store, we're moving here now." He said,

"That's great! We can be a family again!" Carrie said hugging Cody,

"What about You Zack?" She asked,

Zack didn't answer,

"Zack what about you?" She asked again, Cody shrugged from behind her,

"I was...in jail for 5 years, for fighting someone," He answered, Carrie didn't show any reaction,

"And...My brother paid to bale me out, and i've been living with Maddie and Cody," He finished,

Carrie turned to Cody,

"Well...I never honestly pictures this to happen." She started,

Zack sighed,

"But, im glad your finally out of there and back with your brother," She said hugging her oldest twin,

Then Carrie kinda pintched his arm,

"Ow!" Zack yalped,

"That's for running away lil man," She said looking directly at him,

"Sowwy mommy.." He said rubbing his arm, she smiled and hugged both her boys somemore,

"So what have you been doing mom?" He asked,

"Well nothing really, still broke...But I earn some exstra cash now I have to baby sit Londons children," She answered,

"It's tiering.."

"Children? Where are they?" Zack asked,

The Tipton front door opened tell they smacked against the wall, atleast 5 children ran around the lobby screaming, we finally saw the parents come in,

"Hey London," Carrie greeted,

"Hi...Who are they? They look familiar.." She said squinting her eyes,

"Oh, London these are my boys Zack and Cody, remember..?" She asked, Londons face lit up,

"Oh my gosh! You guys are finally back from the zoo!" She said hugging them,

Cody and Zack looked at their mom confused,

She shrugged,

"I want you guys to meet my husbend, Lance." She said pulling her husbends arm,

"Sup dudes," He said,

The twins jaw dropped,

"Lance? The life guard? your husbend?" Zack said in shock,

"Uh huh! Only he's not a life guard anymore! He works with computers!" She said happily,

"If your computers broken I'm there to fix it," He said,

Cody nodded, "Awesome."

"Wow...everythings changed.." Zack said, A man popped out from the front door,

"Mr Moseby your air contitioning is fixed, now my I resume my post in the lunch room?" He asked picking up his tools,

"You may Arwin.." Moseby answered walking to his desk,

He turned around and saw Carrie talking to London and Lance,

"Hey Carrie," He greeted,

"Hey Arwin." The twins said,

"My...gosh!" He said shocked, cleaning his glasses, he had a clear view of them, "It's the Olsen twins!" He said amazed,

"No Awrin...It's Zack and Cody." She said,

"Zack..Zack and..Cody?" He shouted, And ran to the boys hugging them to no end,

"Nice to see you to Arwin.." Zack said,

"Um..Could you lets us go we're running out of air.." Cody gasped,

"Oh sorry.." He said moving his arms away. "My gosh I can't believe how much you've grown, 20? 22?" He asked,

"More like 18 and in college.." Cody answered,

"Wow.." He said amazed,

"Carrie?" Maddie asked from up the stairs, She rushed down and threw her arms around Carrie,

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it," She said smiling,

"Maddie wow, look at you your like a model!" She said, a little boy rushed to Maddie holding her hand,

"And who's this?" She asked bending down,

"This is my son Alvin," She said, "Say Hi Alvin,"

Alvin didn't say anything,

"And if it isn't London Tipton." She said walking up to her,

"Maddie! I can't believe it! You got a husbend!" She said surprised,

"And you married Lance?" She asked, "So how far have you been goin?" She asked,

London growled,

"We've been doing good," She answered, "Lance works with computers."  
"Lookin good Maddie," He said raising his thumbs,

London punched him in the ribs,

"Well we better unpack and get up to our suite, cya later guys." She said taking Alvin, Zack and Cody fallowed her to the elevator, and went to the 21st floor,

...5...4...3...2...1

DING

They reached their suite,

"Wow...It's almost like being in my moms suite." Zack said placing his bags down,

Cody looked at the bedrooms,

"Maddie you wanna share a room?" He asked,

"Neh, I'll share with Alvin." She answered, walking into the otherside, Zack looked at the other room, not as big, but close.

"You want this room?" cody asked, "I'll sleep on the couch."  
"I got a better idea.." He said, walked half way into the room.

"Let's share this room. just like when we were 13." He answered.

"I dunno Zack...I think we're a bit old for this.." He said.

"Who cares? Your wife shares a room with her son." He said, "C'mon."

"Alright I guess..." He said, he threw his suit case on his bed, Zack did the same. only on Cody.

They both stood quietly.

"Wanna go see mom?"  
"Yeah lets go." The boys rushed off into there moms suite. leaving Maddie and Alvin. She walked into the kitchen.

"Cody?" She asked. "Are you here?"

"Cody?"


	14. Like 5 years ago

"Mom why wont you move back in with us?" Cody asked,

"Because, you guys don't have no more room, and besides im fine by myself here. I get alot of peace and quiet I never got when I was taking care of you." She smiled,

"Hey mom...Why did you get rid of us?" Zack asked, Carrie sat on her 'royal stool' facing the boys,

"The reason... The reason is because I couldn't care for you anymore." She answered,

"Well we knew that, but why?" A twin asked,

"I just...didn't have the money.." She said getting up,

"Well why?" He asked again,

"Just..because..!" Carrie said, she calmed herself down.

"Maybe you boys should go play in the game room or something."

"Mom we're 18." Zack said,

"And you boys grow up so fast," She said ruffing their hair,

"I'm going to get some lunch, cya boys later." She said shutting the door,

"Does mom even realise her twins are back?" Zack asked, Cody didn't answer,

"Maybe we should go back to our suite...Maddie might need some help," Cody suggested, they both ran out of their mothers suite and to another floor,

_...1...2...3...4...5_

_DING_

"Maddie? You here?" Cody looked around,

"Over here Sweety." She said pulling the TV out. Cody ran over to help her out,

"Where's Alvin?"  
"He's taking a nap." Maddie answered, The young couple placed the TV on the table in front of the couch,

"Maddie, do you go out with Cody ever?" Zack asked, Cody turned to him angrily, "Zack!"

Maddie turned to him,

"Um..not much...We have a child now so its complicated."

"That's sad...And its also sad how even two parents can't sleep in the same bed." Maddie curled her fingers,

"I find it awkward...It's not a big deal." She growled,

Zack was quiet after that,

"Zack come here a sec.." Cody said, Zack didn't move, so he pulled his arm into the bathroom,  
"Why would you do that?" He asked,

"Do what? I just wanted to know why you two don't sleep together,"  
"Maddie doesn't like talking about it! You shouldn't ask her that." He sighed,

"Sorry I didn't know..."

"Look, we could use some help unpacking..you mind?" He asked, Zack nodded and walked back to the living room, he pulled some items out and put them in the right place,

...Two hours pass...

Zack and Cody were exausted. They sat on the couch napping, Zack was laying his head on his brothers chest sleeping, not careing that he's laying on his brother, Cody leaned his head on his shoulder.

Maddie walked into the living room silently, Noticing them sleeping, she felt insecure, she was willing to try something to get Cody to love her like that, if he can do it with his brother, what's stopping her?

Maddie walked over to Cody and wiggled his arm,

"Wake up honey.." She whispered. He opened his eyes seeing Maddie in front of him,

"You wanna sleep in a bed instead?" She asked,  
Cody slowly got up from Zack and walked into his room,  
"Cody...your beds in here," She said pointing to her room,

"No..its in there Maddie," He sighed, still half asleep.

Maddie pulled on Codys arm and threw him on her bed,

"I'm talking about this bed..!" She said, Cody looked at his surroundings, Maddie took of her slippers and layed next to him, she could feel him breathing heavily,

_If I knew this was so peaceful..why didn't I do this before? _She wondered,

They both stayed that way untell night was day...

**Morning**

Zack walked to the kitchen and started making himself some breakfast, he was waiting for the other to wake up, he laid out 3 bowls for Him, Cody and Maddie for when they wake up,

Their bedroom door opened,

"Well well well.." Zack said with a sly smile, Maddie and Cody walked to the table,

"I see you guys were enjoying yourselves last night?" Zack asked,

Maddie smiled at Cody, "It was comforting." She said blushing, Cody nodded,

"Good to hear, I made you guys some cerial." He said placing cerial in their bowls,

...Knock knock..

Zack answered the door, "Hey mom." He greeted,

"Guess who's coming this afternoon?" She asked,

Zack and Cody were silent,

"Your father!" She said smiling, Cody jumped from his seat, "Are you seriouse?" He asked, He ran to his mom and hugged her,

"Yes! He's coming to see you guys! I told him you guys came yesterday, he can't wait to see how much you've grown." She said running her fingers threw Codys hair, maddie was surprised, Zack as well.

"That's awesome." He finally spoke.


	15. My heads spinning

Zack sat there silently on the couch hesitating,

"Zack are you alright?" Cody asked,

"No!" He yelled, "Dads coming..What am I gonna tell him when he asks 'hows life? I haven't even seen day light!" He panicked,

Cody sat next to him,

"Don't you ever let go of the past?"

"No..Cause most of my time was in jail.." He sighed,

"Maybe you need to let go, for dads sake...and mine.." He said smiling, Zack didn't say anything, his mind was focusing on his thoughts, being in that prisoned chamber for 5 years almost seemed like forever. He couldn't bare going back in there again,

It was almost like he threw his life away,

"Do you want to go with mom and I to eat something?" He asked,

"You guys go ahead...I think im gonna rest a bit.." He answered,

"Suit yourself," He walked out of the suite, leaving Zack sitting there wondering,

_Knock knock_

He got up and answered the door,

"Hey, Is Cody here?" She asked walking in,

"Um no..He went to lunch with mom." He answered,

"Why aren't you with them? I thought you loved to eat." She said,

"I got alot on my mind right now." He said sitting down, Maddie smiled.

"Like what?"  
"Why do you care? You know you've been acting like a spazz lately.." He said, Maddie looked directly at him,

_Man..he's had a rough life, maybe what i've been doing to him didn't help at all..he just wanted to see his brother after all these years, those two have a special bond, and I almost ruined it..Luckily Cody knows when to step up._

"Zack..I'de like to apologize. I've been a real jerk...I was just afraid...If Cody ever met you again, he would forget about his family he has," She sighed.

Zack raised his eye browes,

"If he ever does, I'll have to remind him of the wondreful wife he has, and loveing son." He said smiling, Maddie smiled back and gave him a short hug.

"Thanks by the way." He said,

She nodded and got up,

"So your gonna be seeing your dad this afternoon! How do you feel?" She asked happily,

"Like im gonna throw up.." He groaned, and ran to the bathroom,

Maddie ran to the door,

"Zack are you okay?" She asked,

"Um..Yeah im just alittle nervouse." He said behind the door,

"Well im gonna go catch up with Cody and Carrie, Cya later." She said running out the door, Zack slumped against th door and covered his face in his arms,

_Dad...If only you knew, how hard this was for me.._

**Resteraunt**

"Hey guys!" Maddie greeted,

"Hey baby. Come join us." He said pulling up a seat,

"You guys I think Zacks alittle nervouse about seeing his dad,"  
"How do you know?" He asked,

"He told me."  
"You talked to him?"  
"Yeah?"  
"But I thought you hated him."  
"Cody..I never hated him," She sighed,

"Zack?nervouse? Yeah right..." Cody joked,

"Well I kinda pictured that, you guys he had a rough time in his life, and here we are out to lunch laughing away." She said,

The two were silent,

"Your right Maddie..." Carrie admitts.

"I just hope Dad doesn't freak out on us like mom did,"

Just then Carries cell phone rington sets off,

"Hello?"

"Oh! Oh okay honey stay there! Tell him well be there in a second." She said hanging up,

"Who was that?" Maddie asked,

"That was Zack his fathers here," She said getting up,

"Daddy!" Cody yelled,

They all rushed up from their seats and into the elevator.


	16. Never leaving you

Zack stood there silently looking at his father,

"You okay buddy?" Kurt asked, Zack shook his head sowly, The door opened wide,

"Kurt!" Carrie yelled excited, she ran over and hugged him,

"Daddy!" Cody said jumping on his dad,

"Holy.." He said falling to the ground. Cody got up,

"Sorry dad.." He said lifting him up,

"It's really great to see you again Cody," He said kissing his forhead, Cody hugged his wasit tighter.

Zack watched his brother and his dad hug each other, All he could do was stand there,

"Hey Zackster." He said smiling, Zack jumped inside him,

"Gonna give your dad a hug?" He asked, Zack stayed frozen, Carrie waved her hands around,

Zack walked up to Kurt cautiously and rapped his arms around him,

"Thanks Zack.." He whispered, And kissed his sons forhead, Zack grinned alittle bit, Still unsure.

"Kurt are you hungry? I could make you something." Carrie said.

"That's okay, I kinda wanna get to know the boys." He said rapping both his arms around the twins.

Kirt sat the twins down.

"So..5 years boys. So what have you been doing?" He asked,

Zack turned to Cody,

"Well I married Maddie Fitzpatrick. And I have a son named Alvin, I work at a belt shop."

Kurt stared at him,

"I have an interest in belts.." He said blushing,

"Aha..Ok." He said, He turned to Cody.

"What about you Zack, I bet your doing something exciting." He said smiling, Zack took a deep breath.

"Well..erm..I-I am A race car...Secret..sp..." He couldn't say anymore,

"Zack?" Kurt asked,

"Ok ok! I've been in jail for five years! My brother paid for me and set me free, I've been living with these two clowns for weeks now!" He said breathing.

Kurt cocked an eye browe. Zack stood there embaressed. He looked around the room seeing Carrie, Cody, Maddie staring at him, Including his dad, Zack couldn't stay there anymore, He ran out of the suite outside.

"Zack wait!" Kurt shouted, He ran after his twin, Carrie held Maddies hand.

"He'll be fine.." She said.

"Hope so," Maddie sighed, Cody sat there with his jaw dropped.

_Zack.._

**Outside of the Tipton**

Zack sat on the bench waiting for a bus to come by,

"Zack hold up!" Kurt yelled, Zack was about to storm off when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked, Zack turned to his father with tears in his eyes.

"I never planned on seeing you ever again dad..I was worried," Was all he said, A tear finally rolled down.

"Zack...I would have come back, but..You've been in jail almost half your teenage years." He said looking down at the blond teen, Kurt ran his fingers threw his hair.

"I'm just glad your here.." He said hugging his dad. Some tears landed on his shirt but Kurt could care less.

"Shall we go back inside?" He asked looking into his sons eyes.

Zack nodded.

Zack and Kurt didn't relise they were in front of the bus. Everyone said 'aw', Kurt and Zack were wide eyed and ran into the Hotel.

"You two alright?" Carrie asked,

"Yeah," Kurt answered.

"We're fine now." Zack completed. Carrie smiled.

"Hey Cody." He said sitting down next to him.

"Aw...Kurt just look at our two boys." Carrie said smiling, Maddie stood next to Kurt.

Kurt pulled out his camara and took a picture of the twins, Zack had his arm around Codys shoulder. Them both smiling into the camara. Now Cody has another picture of them five years before. And they knew they could never break apart again.

**The End**

Wooo Finished! I did it! Does alil dance with GIR Thanks yall for reading!


End file.
